Sesal
by Kilov Yohime
Summary: Seketika tangis sasuke pun menjadi, dia benar-benar lupa dengan tiga syarat konyol itu. Dia –sangat- menyesal, dia ingin minta maaf. Dengan gerak cepat, Sasuke mengambil handphone-nya dan menekan tombol panggil untuk nomor Naruto. Naru X FemSasu


**Sesal**

**Naruto x (Female) Sasuke**

"Sasuke, jangan lupa nanti sore jam empat."

"Hn."

"Kau akan datangkan?"

"Hn."

"Hn mu itu artinya iya atau tidak?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak bisa mengartikan Hn mu itu. Yang pasti aku akan menunggumu di taman sampai kau datang. Jangan telat sasuke."

"Hn."

"Hah, aku pergi dulu." Pamitnya dengan senyum tulusnya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya ber-hn saja.

* * *

><p>"Woi Naruto, bagaimana bisa kau tahan dengan gadis seperti dia?" tanya Kiba saat mereka –Kiba, Naruto dan Shikamaru- berada di lapangan sekolah.<p>

"Maksudmu Sasuke?" Yang ditanya hanya menganggukkan kepala. "Karena aku mencintainya." Senyumpun terkembang di wajah tan Naruto yang dihiasi tiga bekas sayatan di kedua pipinya.

"Ck, merepotkan." Balas Shikamaru dengan malasnya. "Lebih baik kau tinggalkan saja gadis seperti dia."

"Hei, enak saja! Aku sudah berjuang mati-matian untuk mendapatkannya. Masa aku harus melepaskannya begitu saja. Sia-sia dong pengorbananku selama ini." Protes Naruto tak terima dengan usulan sahabatnya itu.

"Merepotkan." Balasnya kemudian melanjutkan tidur siangnya lagi.

"Benar kata Shikamaru, Naruto. Kau akan sakit hati terus menerus dengan sikap pacarmu itu. Dia seperti mengacuhkanmu dan tak menganggap kau pacarnya."

"Yah, apa boleh buat. Aku sudah menyetujui persyaratannya, walaupun itu menyakitkan." Keluh naruto tanpa sadar.

"Kau terlalu pasrah Naruto, bagaimana kalau akhirnya dia meninggalkanmu karena kepasrahanmu?" Tanya Kiba lagi yang mengkhawatirkan sahabatnya itu.

"Asal aku menepati persyaratannya, aku yakin dia tak akan meninggalkanku." Katanya dengan senyum bangga walau ada setitik kekhawatiran yang tersirat di matanya.

"Bagaimana dengan persyaratannya yang terkhir, apa kau akan tetap menerimannya walau dia bilang ingin berpisah?" Tanya Shikamaru setelah menguap.

"Ya, asal dia bahagia." Jawabnya dengan senyum kecut di bibirnya.

"Pada akhirnya, kau juga yang akan sakit hati karena hubungan itu." Lanjut Shikamaru yang melanjutkan tidur siangnya lagi.

* * *

><p>"Sasu-chan, bukannya kau ada janji dengan Naruto-kun sore ini. Kenapa malah kesini?" Tanya Hinata yang kaget melihat Sasuke ada di rumahnya.<p>

"Tidak boleh?" Jawab Sasuke dengan wajah agak memelas.

"Eh, bukannya begitu. Apa kau akan benar-benar menjalankan rencanamu yang waktu itu?" Jawab Hinata sedikit ragu.

"Ya, aku hanya ingin menguji apakah dia mencintaiku apa tidak." Jawabnya enteng.

"Aku rasa Naruto-kun sangat mencintaimu, Sasu-chan. Kau sedikit keterlaluan."

"Aku muak dengan sikapnya itu yang terlalu pasrah, Hinata. Dia tidak pernah sedikitpun menunjukkan emosinya setelah kami pacaran. Sudah lebih dari satu tahun kami pacaran, tapi dia bertindak seperti tidak mencintaiku. Kalau boleh jujur, aku lebih menyukainya sebelum kami pacaran." Air mata pun menetes dari mata sehitam malamnya yang indah itu, emosi yang selama ini dia pendam kini tumpah begitu saja. Sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa memeluk Sasuke untuk menenangkan sahabatnya ini. Dia juga tahu kalau Sasuke juga mencintai Naruto sepenuh hatinya, walaupun Sasuke tidak mau mengakuinya.

"Lalu, apa rencanamu selanjutnya? Pura-pura ingin putus?" Tanya Hinata yang asal-asalan bertanya setelah tangis Sasuke reda.

"Ide bagus Hinata." Jawab Sasuke dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Eh, Sasu-chan. Aku kan asal bicara, jangan dianggap sebuah ide. Itu tidak baik." Protes Hinata.

"Tapi itu ide yang bagus, Hinata. Aku akan memikirkan cara untuk berpura-pura putus dengannya."

"Bagaimana kalau Naruto-kun menganggapnya betulan Sasu-chan. Apa kau rela?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Ini semua demi membuktikan cintanya padaku. Kalau dia benar-benar mencintaiku seperti yang kau bilang, pasti dia akan berjuang mempertahankan hubungan ini. Kau mendukungku kan Hinata?"

"Aku akan selalu mendukung keputusanmu Sasu-chan, tapi aku harap kau tak akan menyesal dengan keputusanmu ini." Kata Hinata agak ragu, karena ada setitik kekhawatiran di hatinya akan keputusan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tidak akan menyesal Hinata." Yakin Sasuke. Sebaiknya aku pulang, sepertinya akan hujan." Lanjutnya sambil melihat keluar jendela. "Bye Hinata, sampai ketemu di sekolah besok." Sasuke pun keluar dari rumah Hinata dan bergegas pulang ke rumahya untuk melaksanakan 'rencananya'.

To : Baka Dobe

Kencan hari ini aku tidak bisa datang. Tapi, jam delapan nanti ke rumahku. Aku ingin bicara penting. 

**Sementara itu, di tempat lain**

"Hah" Keluh seorang laki-laki yang duduk di kursi taman dengan tampang lesu setelah membaca sms dari ponselnya.

"Kenapa kau Naruto? Pacarmu tak datang lagi, huh?" Tanya laki-laki yang duduk di sampingnya dengan malas.

"Ya, tebakanmu benar Shika. Dia membatalkan kencan hari ini dan menyuruhku ke rumahnya nanti jam delapan." Jawab laki-laki itu, kemudian menyandaarkan pungungnya ke sandaran kursi.

"Hah, apakah kau akan tetap pasrah dengan kelakuannya ini. Membiarkanmu menunggu disini selama dua jam sendirian. Walaupun aku menemanimu semenjak tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Sepertinya hubungan kalian tidak akan bertahan lama."

"Yah, kau benar. Mungkin sebentar lagi hubungan kami akan berakhir. Mungkin," katanya kemudian beranjak dari kursinya. "Ayo kita pulang, perempuan memang makhluk yang merepotkan."

"Hei Naruto, itu kata-kataku." Protes shikamaru.

* * *

><p>"Jadi, kau mau bicara apa?" Tanya Naruto untuk memecah keheningan di antara mereka dari tiga puluh menit yang lalu semenjak Naruto datang ke rumah Sasuke yang saat itu hujan deras. Untung bagi Naruto yang datang lebih cepat dengan motor orangenya sebelum hujan datang karena dia tidak membawa jas hujan.<p>

". . ."

"Sebenarnya, kau mau bicara penting apa?" Tanya Naruto yang tidak ditanggapi dari tadi.

"Putus."

"Eh, kau bicara apa?" Tanya Naruto yang hanya mendengar gumaman tidak jelas dari Sasuke.

"Aku ingin kita putus." Jelas Sasuke dalam satu helaan nafas.

"Apa ada lelaki lain dalam hatimu?" Tanya Naruto yang sedang menatap tajam kedua mata Sasuke.

". . ."

"Jika kau diam, aku anggap itu iya."

". . ."

"Baiklah, jadi ini semua alasanmu yang selalu membatalkan kencan kita akhir-akhir ini?" Putus Naruto. "Apakah laki-laki itu Neji, Sasuke?"

". . ."

"Semoga kau bahagia Sasuke," Katanya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. "dan selamat tinggal Sasuke." Lanjutnya, kemudian meninggalkan rumah Sasuke dengan mengendarai motornya tanpa menggunakan apapun untuk menghalau derasnya hujan malam itu seakan menambah redup suasana antara mereka.

Air mata pun keluar dari mata hitam sekelam malam milik Sasuke yang tidak pernah menyangka akan jawaban dari mulut Naruto setelah dirinya mengatakan putus. Dia juga tidak menyangka bahwa cinta Naruto kepadanya hanya sekecil ini, padahal dia berharap akan ada penolakan dengan 'keputusan' konyol yang telah dia buat. Dia juga menyesal, karena Naruto yang seenaknya saja memutuskan ada orang ketiga di antara mereka. Padahal, selama dia mengenal Naruto. Naruto tidak pernah memutuskan seenaknya saja. Dia selalu memutuskan segala sesuatu lewat bukti-bukti. Memang, dia akui belakangan ini dia memang dekat dengan Neji. Tapi, dia hanya menganggap Neji sebagai kakaknya karena memang Neji adalah pacar sepupunya -Tenten- semua orang juga tahu itu.

Tiba-tiba ingatannya memutar ke masa lalu di mana mereka memulai hubungan yang sekarang telah berakhir.

**23 Oktober 2010, 16.00 waktu setempat di pasar malam(?)**

"Sasuke, aku menyukaimu, aku menyayangimu, aku mencintaimu. Jadilah pacarku." Aku Naruto dengan gaya bak pangeran yang mempersunting seorang putri untuk dijadikan permaisuri.

". . ."

"Ku mohon." Harapnya dengan wajah memelas. "Aku akan terima apapun syarat yang kau ajukan 'Suke." Lanjutnya penuh harap.

"Aku punya tiga syarat."

"Asal itu membuatmu untuk bisa menerimaku, aku akan terima." Wajah melasnya pun berganti dengan seulas senyum tulus.

"Pertama, kau harus menuruti semua keinginanku."

"Tidak masalah." Senyum pun masih bertengger di wajahnya.

"Kedua, kau tak boleh melarang apapun yang aku inginkan."

"Tentu saja itu tak akan pernah terjadi."

"Ketiga, jika aku ingin putus, kau tidak boleh menolak dan setelah itu jangan pernah ganggu hidupku lagi. Karena aku tidak menyukaimu."

Seketika ekspresi Naruto berubah menjadi senyuman kecut. Dia tidak tahu apakah bisa memenuhi permintaan Sasuke itu, karena dirinya sangat mencintai Sasuke melebihi dirinya sendiri. Lamunannya pun terpecah ketika suara Sasuke menyapa pendengarannya lagi.

"Bagaimana? Jika kau tak mau, kau bisa menarik kembali kata-katamu itu." Katanya tanpa ekspresi.

"Emm, baiklah asal kau mau jadi pacarku." Senyumnya pun kembali cerah, karena dia percaya suatu saat pasti Sasuke tidak akan memutuskannya jika dia menuruti ketiga syarat itu.

"Jika kau melanggar ketiga syarat dariku, aku tidak akan pernah menemuimu lagi dan akan membencimu seumur hidupku." Ancam Sasuke yang membuat Naruto tak ingin itu terjadi.

"Iya-iya, aku berjanji. Aku tidak akan pernah melanggarnya. Aku mencintaimu." Tanpa diduga, bibir Naruto pun mendarat di pipi Sasuke dengan mulus menyebabkan pipi Sasuke agak memerah karena malu –sebab mereka ada di tempat umum- dan kaget.

"Jangan melakukannya lagi Dobe! Kalau kau tak ingin kita cepat putus."

**Waktu kembali menyesuaikan(?) di bulan November 2011**

Seketika tangis sasuke pun menjadi, dia benar-benar lupa dengan tiga syarat konyol itu. Dia –sangat- menyesal, dia ingin minta maaf. Dengan gerak cepat, Sasuke mengambil _handphone-_nya dan menekan tombol panggil untuk nomor Naruto, tapi nomornya tidak aktif. Hatinya makin hancur dengan perbuatannya itu, dia tidak mau kalau setelah ini Naruto bukan miliknya lagi. Dia tidak mau.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola hola ^0^\**

**Gag jelaskan?**

**Hohohohohoho#slap**

**'kay, Yaya harap kalian mau meninggalkan jejak di review 'n thx buat teman" yg udah mau ninggalin jejaknya kemarin \(^0^)/#sembah sujud*lebay***

**Hahahaiy**

**Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak ya, Yaya tunggu apapun itu ^0^\/**


End file.
